Love means
by Morralls
Summary: A series of snippets about the life, love, and friendship of Will and Emma.
1. Far Away

**Author's Note: I almost always have drabbles for every fandom that I write. Usually, I use prompt tables and add whatever comes to me. But since Glee is all about music, I felt that using the songs from my ipod would be more appropriate. This is an interesting look into the music that I listen to, and there's also good inspiration to be found in music. Reviews are well loved and very appreciated.**

_I love you. I love you all along. I miss you. Been far away for far too long - Nickelback  
_

I saw her today.

I saw him today.

She was stiff and cold.

It took everything I had not to throw myself into his arms.

I asked about how things were going with Carl.

Carl and I were having a sham of a relationship, but how was I supposed to tell him that?

She replied with so much enthusiasm that I kind of wanted to kill myself. Why couldn't I have been the one to make her that happy?

Carl could never have made me as happy as Will does without even trying.

She couldn't stop grinning as she talked about him.

I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at him.

She's so beautiful and sweet, how can I help but care about her?

He's so handsome and kind, how can I help but care about him?

I feel guilty every time I talk to her. She deserves to be happy, but I don't want her to be happy with him.

I feel guilty every time I talk to him. He deserves to be happy, and I want him to be happy with me.

It kills me to know that it's too late. I messed up whatever chance I might have had.

It kills me to think that I stepped into a relationship when I wasn't over Will. He could be mine right now.

She could be mine right now.

He gave me a quick hug.

I let myself hold her, just for a moment.

I went home and cried.

I left the school and drove around for hours.

I still love him.

I'll always love her.


	2. Breakeven

_I'm falling to pieces – The Script_

Will stared at his desk, tired and unhappy. She was with someone else. Someone who made her happy and was helping her get better.

But for him? He wasn't doing very well. Sure, he could easily _seem_ normal, but feeling it was another matter entirely. He didn't feel normal.

He wasn't sleeping well, wasn't eating right. He had never really eaten much, but when he had to tighten his belt by two holes, he had to accept that he wasn't eating nearly enough, and when the soft voice of a certain guidance counselor woke him from where he had fallen asleep at the piano, he had to accept that he was exhausted.

No one noticed how hard the day-to-day had become for him, but Will had learned long ago that it was one thing to seem happy. It was another thing entirely to _be_ happy.

Will Schuester had to face it. He wasn't happy.


	3. Honesty

**Author's Note: I'm seriously considering turning this into a story, so please review and tell me if it's something you'd be interested in reading. It strikes me that there's so much that can be done with this, and the idea of Emma running off because she's pregnant with Will's child is almost too much for me to resist. **

_Honesty is hardly ever heard, but mostly what I need from you. – Billy Joel_

We had finally made it there, spent two days in my apartment, talking and laughing and making love. I was happier than I ever had been in my life.

And then she left. She resigned from her post and vanished without a word, effectively destroying the man who loved her. Three years passed without a word from her, and then one day, Nationals were held in Washington DC.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, spring was just beginning to coax the bite out of the air, while home in Lima, it was still icy cold, snow on the ground. We had not only placed, we had won, and celebrations were in full swing before the eight and a half hour trip home.

And, mid-party, something small collided with my calf. I looked down and couldn't help but smile at the tiny boy who was staring up at me. I knelt down. "Hey there, buddy. What's your name, huh?"

He looked at me shyly. "Miles."

I grinned. "That's a good name." I told him. Actually, Miles was my middle name, as it was my father's middle name, and his father's name before him. There was never a time in my life that the Schuester family had been without a Miles. The boy grinned at me as I complimented his name, and I could feel a smile tug at my own lips as I observed the boy. He had big brown eyes and curly brown hair and a wide smile, and even at maybe two or three, he had a lean build and the way he shifted from one foot to the other was more graceful than one would expect from a toddler. One day, this little boy would be a great dancer, his movements lithe and smooth. Honestly, save for the eyes, the kid reminded me very much of the baby pictures and home videos that sat around my parents house. He looked a lot like I had at his age. "Where's your mommy, buddy?"

He bit his lower lip and pivoted smoothly on one foot before pointing to a woman on a bench who was staring at me in terror. Finally, I understood why Miles' mother hadn't come over the moment the child ran into me. I recognized the doe-eyed redhead, and it caused me to look again at the child who stood beside me, taking in the curly hair and easy grace with new eyes. _Oh my God_… "I think you might be… uh… worrying your mommy, talking to strangers." I told him softly, taking his hand and leading him back to the redhead who stared at me. "Emma….?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Hi Will."

"Emma, is he….?"

She nodded tearfully as Miles climbed onto her lap. "Yes, Will." She held my stunned gaze. "He's yours."


End file.
